This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Vehicles may be used in various applications and conditions. One example of a vehicle is a snowmobile that is generally exposed to harsh and varying environments. The environments may interact with control systems of the vehicles in unintended manners. The unintended action caused by the environment may include sticking of various components and assemblies.
Snowmobiles may generally be provided including a frame, suspension, running boards, and other assemblies including an engine assembly to power an endless belt or track to drive the snowmobile. The engine may have a throttle system that is operated by a throttle lever positioned remote from the engine. The throttle lever may generally be manually operated by an operator of the snowmobile. The operator may generally depress or move the throttle lever to, in turn, operate a throttle at the engine with an intention to power the snowmobile to drive the endless track.